This invention relates to a center pivot sprinkler system and more particularly to a reversible center pivot sprinkler system.
It has been found to be economically feasible to irrigate large areas of land through the use of a long water pipe extending from a central pivot point which is supported by a plurality of driven towers which are spaced along the length thereof. Alignment means has been provided on systems of this type to maintain the towers and supply pipe in an aligned condition as the pipe and towers are moved around the center pivot system. One such type of sprinkler system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,942 which issued on Nov. 4, 1975. The device of the patent was designed to drive the towers around the center pivot in a forwardly direction. The device of the patent is quite successful but it has been found necessary in some cases to provide a means for reversing the direction of travel of the system. In some installations, it is impossible for the system to make continuous 360.degree. revolutions around the center pivot due to terrain, trees, buildings, etc. Heretofore, it was necessary to run the system to the obstruction and then it was necessary to pull the system back to its starting point. Usually, the center pivot irrigation systems were not installed in those areas which had obstructions which resulted in considerable land not being irrigated.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved center pivot sprinkler system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a reversible center pivot sprinkler system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide means for reversing the drive on the center pivot sprinkler system which may be either manually controlled or automatically controlled.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a center pivot sprinkler system which includes a trojan bar either operated by air, water, etc.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a center pivot sprinkler system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.